The Birthday Boy's BIG Present
by Rigar
Summary: It was Sosuke's birthday and everyone didn't seem to care. Makoto and the gang where at the movies and he then decided to pay Sosuke a visit to congratulate him...


Happy Birthday SOSUKE-KUN! Made this fic to celebrate our precious Sosuke's birthday. Hope you enjoy this crazy fan fiction I made just for you guys. (Two shot)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Birthday Boy's BIG present<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Nagisa, Rei, Haru and Rin were at the movies on a Saturday evening. Before the movie started they were all fooling around and they were getting on Haru's nerves…

***Popcorn flies around***

"_**Nagisa-kun! Please eat your popcorn!"**_ Rei said scolding the little blond who was throwing his popcorn at his friends. The little chunks of corn kept bouncing on Haru's head.

"_**But Rei-chan! The movie hasn't started yet! And I still have a lot of popcorn, look!"**_ Said the boy holding his mischievous face and showing Rei his bag full of popcorn.

"_**Oi, Nagisa cut the crap, you're getting salt in my face! Also…Rei, would you control your imprudent boyfriend? He won't listen"**_ Rin gritted his shark teeth as let these words out and silence took over after that.

"_**REI-CHAN! YOU TOLD THEM!?**_ Apparently, Nagisa and Rei were trying to hide their relationship from their friends.

"_**Oh please, I bet even Goro-san knows what you two do after practice" **_

"_**HE TOLD YOU THAT TOO!? REI-CHAN!" **_The cheerful blond spouted.

_**Nagisa-kun! You just told them everything! I haven't said a thing about us!" **_Rei was blushing a lot while Nagisa was fooled into spilling the beans about their relationship.

"_**Huh?" AHHHHHHHHH! **_

"_**Guys stop screaming, we're going to get kicked out of the theater!" **_Makoto said, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"_**Mako-chan too! He's not even surprised, so you all knew!?" **_

"_**You're being over reactive Nagisa, no one told us, and it's kinda obvious when you're always hogging Rei"**_ Haru finally talked, and he was sort of mad too from all the popcorn bits in his hair. He looked to the side to make Nagisa feel dumb about how childish he was behaving.

"_**Rei-chan! We've been discovered! I told you not to wear that shirt, it spells gay all over the place!" **_Nagisa kept scolding Rei about his fabulous shirt.

"_**But, my shirt is beautiful! It has the perfect purple patterned color I like so much, and it has the perfect amount of stripes, making myself stand out 100%!"**_

The trip to the movies was fun and irritating at the same time, but everyone had a good time at least. You could say that but Rei and Nagisa were still debating on who was the gayer of the two.

Everyone was talking about the movie, except Makoto. It wasn't because he didn't want to but everyone went out the movies and started talking to their partners. Rin was laughing with Haru about some of the funnier parts of the movie, Nagisa and Rei were still arguing about the gay meter in their relationship and Makoto just stood there in the middle not showing his sad face to anyone. He was smiling because he knew his friends had someone they could share everything with, a soul mate.

"_**Makoto, what did you think about the part where they were at the bar?"**_ He was barely paying attention, lost in thought.

"_**Oh, it was hilarious alright!"**_ Makoto held up his bright smile up as if nothing was wrong.

Rin looked at Haru and hugged him.

"_**Too bad Sosuke couldn't come to the movies"**_

"_**Oh that's right… Why couldn't he come with us?"**_ Makoto worriedly asked.

"_**He had shoulder therapy and…. I didn't quite told him we were going to be here, he doesn't get along with Haru that much so I thought it would be better this way"**_

Makoto made a somewhat concerned face and didn't put too much thought into until…

"_**Man, I should've told him, it was his birthday after all…"**_ Rin felt bad now.

Makoto was surprised at Rin's statement since he's the type of man that cares for others more than himself and even though he didn't know Yamazaki that well… he felt he needed to do something.

"_**Where is Yamazaki now?"**_ Makoto asked and everyone looked at him funny.

"_**Well I suppose he's at the dorm by now"**_ The red head put a hand on his chin trying to make sure.

"_**I guess I should at least congratulate him on his birthday"**_

"_**Ehhhhhhh!? Mako-chan, you're going to visit Sosuke-kun?"**_ Nagisa put on a mischievous face while looking at Makoto.

"_**Hey! Nothing like that! I just feel it's the right thing to do since he didn't get invited…"**_ Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways.

Rei and Nagisa went to Rei's apartment. As they're walking by, they joke about Makoto.

"_**Makoto needs to get laid"**_

"_**NAGISA-KUN!"**_

"_**What? He's always so lonely and by himself, do you think Sosuke-kun will do something with Makoto?**_

"_**If by something you mean HAVE SEX! Then no! Yamazaki-senpai doesn't look like the type that would do that… even though Makoto senpai is very charming and manly. I really don't know… Nagisa-kun"**_

"_**Yayyyyyy! I bet they will do all kinds of kinky stuff!"**_

Makoto sneezed at the distance…

"_**Huh? That's weird…"**_ He kept walking towards Samezuka's dorms ignoring the sudden urge to sneeze.

Rin and Haru went to Haru's place to get something to eat.

"_**Oi Haru, don't you think Makoto's being a little weird by going alone to visit Sosuke? I mean they don't even know each other that well"**_

Haru looked at Rin with a worried face…

"_**Rin! I won't forgive Yamazaki if he lays a hand on Makoto!"**_

"_**You can't be serious! I was thinking it was a good idea for them to hook up together!"**_

Haru didn't say a word after that. Makoto sneezed again.

"_**There must be something in the air today!"**_ He scratched his nose and kept on walking.

After walking for fifteen minutes he finally reached the dorms, he went to Rin and Sosuke's room. Makoto was also carrying a small present with him because he figured no one had given Sosuke a present yet. He knocked on the door…

_No answer._

"_**Hmm... Rin said that Sosuke-kun would be here…"**_

"_**So much for trying to cheer him up… I'll just go"**_ He turned away from the door and as soon as his eyes were on the hallway he saw Sosuke. Their eyes met at the distance and that uncomfortable situation when you know someone and he's walking towards you but he's quite far from happened. He just stood there, watching Sosuke in the long hallway walk towards him, with the same expression as always, a serious glare. They finally met at his door.

"_**Sosuke-kun, how are you?"**_ Makoto didn't know what to say. As always, he thought it was a good idea to do that for Yamazaki but then, when he had him in front of him he ran out of ideas.

"_**Yo, Tachibana, I'm good. What are you doing here?"**_ He had a towel and he was shirtless too. Makoto couldn't help but look at his fine toned chest and abs. Yamazaki was sweaty and looked like he just finished working out.

"_**I- uhh… I wanted to give you something"**_ Makoto lifted the box he was holding between his hands.

"_**Hmm? What's this?"**_ He took the box but didn't open it yet.

"_**It's a simple gift… Happy Birthday Sosuke!"**_ He smiled and blushed a bit.

Sosuke opened his eyes in surprise.

"_**You knew?"**_ Even his tone changed. He opened the box and found some Taleggio cheese. Makoto had heard some time before that Sosuke liked different types of cheeses. Knowing that, he got some Taleggio for Sosuke.

"_**Makoto, this looks good"**_ Said the boy with a noticeable smirk in his face, he seemed to be in a different mood now.

"_**Really!? I'm glad you like it!"**_ Makoto seemed really happy. Yamazaki kept staring at the little decorated box.

"_**Makoto…"**_ Sosuke's eyelids fell midway through his eyes and gave Makoto a beautiful smile.

"_**Thank you…"**_ He closed the box and stared at Makoto.

"_**Well… I should be going now"**_ He nervously replied to the silence between Yamazaki and him.

Before he could take a step back Yamazaki held him by his arm.

"_**Wait! Can we share this?"**_ He seemed serious at first but it seemed like he wanted some company.

"_**Hmm… I can't stay late-"**_

"_**It's alright, if you have to go, I won't stop you"**_ He didn't hold Makoto back, he let go of Tachibana in an instant.

"_**Well… I suppose I can stay for a while"**_ Makoto agreed and entered the room.

The room was surprisingly tidy, Makoto got a full view of the room and the bunk beds.

"_**I'll go take a quick shower, I reek"**_ Yamazaki took his pants down, leaving him only in his tight light blue striped underwear.

Makoto stared again in an innocent way, he was perplexed by Yamazaki's awesome body. Anyways, his mind drifted away into weird thoughts about him… and Sosuke. It was unusual but he felt sad; sad that he didn't have anyone to share his innermost thoughts and feelings like his friends had. It wasn't a thing of status, it was more like… he had so much to give and no one was there.

In that moment Yamazaki turned around and saw Makoto lost in himself.

"_**Makoto? Are you alright?"**_ He was avoiding the fact that Makoto was INDEED staring at his body but it seemed different than catching someone staring at you for your looks.

"_**Oh… yeah, I'm sorry, must have spaced out there"**_ He started laughing in his cute way and looked to the side in an attempt to keep the conversation from turning into a weird one.

"_**Well, anyways, I'll be right back"**_ Sosuke entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out in a towel and a second little one around his neck. He approached Makoto and opened the little box in front of him again. He set it up at his desk.

"_**Makoto, sit down here"**_ He took Rin's chair and placed it near his desk where he had the Taleggio cheese.

"_**You know what would go awesome with this?"**_ Yamazaki said in a cheerful manner, seems as the bath he took loosened him up a lot, he was more talkative now. He removed the towel from his waist and Makoto tried to ignore that he was carefully watching. To his surprise, Sosuke was already dressed, he had the towel for show only. He had some black shorts on and nothing else but the elastic of the underwear showing from the top part of his shorts.

"_**What do you have in mind?"**_ Makoto, sitting in the chair and leaning his hands on the rear side of it, said with a curious face.

"_**This…." **_Yamazaki took out a bottle of Pinot Blanc, a white grape wine that goes perfect with the cheese Makoto brought.

"_**W-WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!?"**_ Makoto was very surprised at Yamazaki's sudden action of pulling that bottle of wine from the closet.

"_**My parents have a business in Tokyo and I snatched this one because it's my favorite"**_

"_**But, we're not even supposed to drink at this age!"**_ The responsible side of Makoto was getting the best of him.

"_**Well, what's a good cheese worth for without some good wine, besides… not even Rin knows that I had this here"**_ He smirked in a cocky manner.

"_**I don't know how that tastes either… I don't want to waste your favorite wine"**_ Makoto was trying to avoid the conflict, one part of him did want to enjoy a drink with Sosuke, but the other one, the one that didn't know a thing about alcohol, told him to be careful.

"_**You can start by having a little bit"**_ He poured a little bit of the wine in a glass.

"_**Alright then!"**_ Makoto was actually excited to drink wine with Sosuke now that he decided to just go with the flow.

One sip later.

"_**WHOA! It leaves a funny texture in your mouth at the end!"**_ The green eyed boy said, surprised by the taste. Yamazaki took out his laptop and started browsing his favorite shows to share with Makoto.

"_**See! I told you it wasn't that bad"**_ Yamazaki poured 2 full glasses of wine and took out the cheese. He gave a piece to Makoto. He kept browsing until he found a comedy he liked. He just set it there until he saw Makoto do something horrible.

Makoto drank a whole lot of wine in one go and barely took a piece of cheese into his mouth. Yamazaki stared at him in confusion.

"_**Makoto, don't take that much wine with that little piece of cheese, here, do it like this"**_ He took a bigger piece of cheese in his mouth and sipped from his glass.

"_**Also, its better if you eat something before, it's good for digestion"**_

"_**Huh!?"**_ Makoto's voice was getting funny.

"_**But I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!"**_ Makoto let out a funky smile and his cheeks were slowly getting redder and redder.

"_**WHAT!?"**_ Yamazaki jumped in surprise. He knew that alcohol wasn't good at all if you didn't have anything to counter the wooziness in your stomach. It was a little too late for that because Makoto had already gulped down the huge wine glass empty.

"_**Umm… Makoto?"**_ He looked at the reddened boy in front of him.

"_**Are you alright?"**_

"_**Better than ever!" **_He said while laughing a little bit in discord.

(Crap he's already talking nonsense… he has such a low tolerance for alcohol too)

Yamazaki was thinking on how to help Makoto gain some sense back but before he did anything Makoto jumped towards him.

"_**Sosuke-kun! Thank you for letting me hang out with you!"**_ He said it with a sad but lively tone. Sosuke was confused, it seemed like an honest thing to say.

"_**Whats wrong Makoto?" **_He just went with the flow.

"_**I just felt sad after I went out with the guys, everyone has someone they can tell everything to, but I'm all alone. Rin went to eat with Haru and God knows what are Nagisa and Rei doing right now!"**_ He sounded like he was going to start crying…

Sosuke was shocked, was Makoto one of those people that unveiled what was on their hearts when drunk? He felt the need to calm him down.

"_**It's okay Makoto, you can tell me anything you want"**_ He didn't mean it in the way Makoto did, he just wanted to listen to what Makoto had to say.

"_**Really!? Sosuke!"**_ He jumped at him and hugged him, all reddened up from the alcohol in his system.

Yamazaki tilted his body and received him with a hug too, he was oblivious on what to do with this drunken Makoto sitting on his lap, hugging him. He knew what Makoto was talking about, he realized now that Rin hadn't invited him over to go out with his friends. The cat was out of the hat now…

"_**I see… It's okay Makoto, calm down"**_ Even Yamazaki felt lonely sometimes. There were many times that he wished he'd get to know someone awesome but it wasn't until now… having Makoto on top of him that he realized that he really liked Makoto. The way he smelled, the funny way he said things and his charming personality; they were all damn right on the spot for him. He hugged him tighter…

Makoto's mood changed again, he was all serious and sexy now, what the heck was going on with him?

He started softly twirling Sosuke's hair.

"_**Ne… Sosuke, you're pretty handsome you know?"**_ He was sitting on top of Yamazaki, he grinded him to get a feel of Sosuke's lower waist.

"_**W-Wait Makoto! Stop, you're drunk!"**_ Sosuke blushed while Makoto behaved like this with him.

"_**Oh? You don't like it? Maybe if I do this…"**_ He went to his neck and nibbled some of it, still caressing his hair and slightly pulling it.

Yamazaki started to get really hot, Makoto was being fucking sexy when he was drunk. He was trying to stop but when he was about to get Makoto out of his lap… the drunk boy kissed him.

"_**M-ako…to"**_ He got lost in the kiss and the grinding down below, every part in his body was asking for Makoto. The green eyed boy had a big bulge too, it was driving Yamazaki nuts because Tachibana's rear was grinding Yamazaki's crotch and Makoto's bulge was scratching his abs.

Yamazaki stood up from the chair, getting Makoto up in the air too and threw him on the lower bunk bed, took off Makoto's shirt and unbuttoned his jeans but didn't lower them. He smashed the bedding with the palm of his hand.

"_**DAMN MAKOTO! STOP THIS!"**_ Yamazaki threw out his last words of consent for Makoto.

But all Makoto did was pull him towards his chest and into a grinding war between Sosuke's dick and his.

Sosuke wouldn't hold back, he was about to devour Makoto but Rin and Haru entered the room.

"_**WHOA, SOSUKE! What are you doing!?**_ Rin screamed at Sosuke who was on top of Makoto. Haru only stared, not believing what he saw.

"_**Tsk, perfect timing Rin…"**_ He said this in a sarcastic tone. He lifted himself from the lower bunk bed with his huge boner showing through the black shorts. Rin and Haru stared at it.

"_**Where are you going Sosuke?"**_ Rin asked.

"_**I need a cold shower, take care of Makoto please, if you want he can sleep in my bed and I'll just sleep in another dorm"**_ He left the room, sort of angry that they disturbed him but he was also glad that they came in. He wouldn't have liked taking advantage of Makoto while he was drunk…. Even if he was teasing him like crazy.

Makoto got up from bed all woozy and fell on Rin's arms.

"_**Oh Rin! You're here too! You have to try Yamazaki's wine, it's delicious!"**_ Rin misunderstood that in the worst manner possible.

"_**MAKOTO! DON'T TELL ME HE MADE YOU SWALLOW SOMETHING WEIRD!"**_ Haru then poked Rin's shoulder and pointed towards the desk.

"_**I think he means THAT wine over there"**_ The boys sighed in relief but that didn't stop Makoto from talking all sorts of random shit.

"_**Haru… come over here, sleep with me in underwear**_" He pulled Haru onto Rin's bed and tried to get Haru's pants downs with clumsy maneuvers.

"_**M-Makoto!"**_ Haru was embarrassed at his friend's actions… though one part of him wished that Rin tagged along too.

"_**Oi Rin! Help me with Makoto, hes trying to get me naked here!"**_ Haru shouted at the laughing Rin in the corner of the room. He proceeded to launch himself into bed too.

"_**Makoto, stop, you're going to get us all horny and then we're going to be in trouble"**_ Rin said with all honesty.

"_**But I love you guys, you are important to me**_" He hugged both of his friends with his humongous hands, he was on the middle of the bed and Rin and Haru were at the sides of the bed both facing him. At that moment Yamazaki enters the room and sees them there.

"_**WOULD YOU FUCKING CUT IT OUT! I'M NOT TAKING ANOTHER COLD SHOWER!"**_ He entered the room and shut the door. Rin and Haru reacted and got off the bed.

"_**Ano… Sosuke… Haru and I will be back late, or… maybe we won't be back at all. Can you take care of Makoto?"**_

"_**WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME WITH HIM?"**_

"_**He kind of got us… horny"**_ Both men tried to cover their boners.

"_**Wow, you guys are really going to leave me here with him"**_

"_**Good luck Sosuke!"**_ They both left in a hurry for Haru's house… Geez…

When Yamazaki turned to see what crazy drunk Makoto was doing now, he noticed that he was talking alone…. SLEEPING.

"_**You've got to be kidding me…."**_ Sosuke saw him like that in bed, he got turned on again.

(Goddamit, I'll just jerk off so I don't do anything to him that I would regret later)

He thought about going to the bathroom for a moment but he didn't… He just moved Makoto to the inner corner of the bed close to the wall so he wouldn't fall off the bed in his drunken status. He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes…

"_**What a day…"**_ He was kind of sleepy by now so it didn't take him long before he surrendered to his tired self.

The night went by fast, they were both asleep. Makoto didn't move much, he was soundly asleep. Yamazaki had moved a lot in his sleep and the gap that was left between Makoto and Sosuke was nothing now. Their hands were slightly touching… a simple rub woke Makoto from his slumber.

"_**Huh? Why am I in Rin's bed?"**_ He looked at Sosuke sleeping soundly at his side and looked around the room. When he saw the wine bottle and the Taleggio cheese he understood and felt bad.

"_**I wonder if I made a fool out of myself…"**_ He scratched his head in silence as he watched the handsome man beside him. He remembered it all, he felt bad at what he had done to Yamazaki, he was really close to doing something he would have regretted… wouldn't he?

He saw that man in black shorts, that shirtless muscular body, he was getting the wrong idea.

"_**I shouldn't do this…"**_ He got closer to Yamazaki's lips and gave him a sweet kiss.

He felt his warm lips, whether he believed it or not, Sosuke and him were very similar and he couldn't deny that he felt strongly attracted to him.

"_**I'm really sorry so I'll just give him another kiss and go…"**_ He kissed him again and put his hand in Yamazaki's chest. At that moment Sosuke grabbed Makoto's hand and opened his eyes.

"_**Are you still drunk Makoto?"**_ He turned his eyes to meet Makoto's stare.

"_**Iie… I'm okay now"**_ Upon hearing this Sosuke let go of Makoto's hand and brought his torso up in bed.

"_**How are you feeling? I guess you had a little too much wine, I'm sorry about that"**_ Despite everything that happened the boy's weren't mad at each other… I would say quite the opposite.

"_**I had a great time though…"**_ He started laughing.

"_**I'm glad I had you to control myself, God knows what I would've done if I kept drinking"**_

"_**Yeah… You're a tease when you drink Makoto"**_ He chuckled a bit until both were laughing.

"_**Ne… Sosuke"**_ Makoto brought his eyelids halfway through.

"_**What it is?"**_ When he finished this sentence he felt Makoto's warm lips folding in his. They stood like that for a moment, taking in all the feel in the kiss. When their lips finally went apart Makoto smiled.

"_**Happy Birthday… Sosuke"**_

_They started kissing again and again, searching for that which was denied to them from the very beginning… they were searching for love…_

_As Yamazaki tore off what little clothing Makoto had left he…_


End file.
